Grey is the New White!
by Silver Scarfed Ventus
Summary: Harry Is betrayed by his friends, but what if there was someone who showed him the way, a way to becoming what he should have, had Dumbledore Not been a meddling old man. Harry turns Grey! Weasley's, not Arthur and the twins, Dumbledore, some Hermione bashing in the middle, and of course Order of the flaming Chickens bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Harry was slightly depressed. Before school ended last year, he had failed to capture 1 Peter Pettigrew. He failed to bring the evidence required to give his Godfather a proper trial. He even got sent back to the Dursleys. But on the bright side, he was headed back to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. So far Harry was the only one in his compartment. Harry was wondering why there where so few people on the train at the moment, when he remembered that Vernon had decided that waiting 2 hours till people would show up for the train was wasting to much time.

Suddenly the door opened, making Harry jump. "Sorry," came a voice with a bit of a Russian accent. Harry looked at the teen before him. He was tall, about 5' 8". (Sorry but I do not want to change that to the other system). Strangely enough he had dark skin tone, for someone from Russia, as he presumed. He wore leather boots, a lynx skin jacket with a fishnet mesh shirt underneath it. On his side, he had a deer skin satchel. Harry also thought he saw a fang hanging out of his mouth. "Do you mind if zi sit here?" He asked Harry. "Sure mate, go ahead." Harry replied. "You don't mind if a few others join us later do you?" He asked the strange guy. The teen just nodded his head in acceptance.

"I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter." Harry sad as he introduced himself. "Sven, Sven Volfvin." Sven replied. "Are you a werewolf?" Harry asked. "No, but like you I am not pureblood. I am half-blood. And not of two humans." He told Harry. "Really, sorry if I offended you, your last name sounds like a werewolf's, I know one and he said that they tend to change their names to a more animalistic name." Harry said trying to apologies. "Is okay, I am sorry if I offend you, my English is not vedy good. But you are right, Verevolfs do like a more animalistic name, but my name is my clan name, not just family." Sven told Harry. "I am half Human, half volf. In Siberia, there is last clan of the Shadow Volfs. They have Human and volf form, so they change to fit the purpose." Sven explained. "I am Son of Vain Volfvin, chief of clan." He said happily. "But I am youngest of 4, two brothers and vone sister. I am only one that is Half breed." Sven continued. Harry was on the edge of his seat listening to the Halfling's tale. "So my parent's sent me here, to learn human magic." Said Sven as he finished his tale.

"But how does your mum stay with the tribe, Siberia must get awful cold, even if you are a witch." Harry asked. "We have ability like verevolfs, to turn humans into shadow volf. Only difference is said human must give permission for it to vork." As Sven was explaining, people started to arrive and get into the compartments. "Harry!" Came a voice as it opened the compartment and jumped on the famous teen. "Hello Hermione, would you mind getting off? I was having a conversation." Harry said to the bushy haired girl. "Hello, I've never seen you at school before? What's your name." She asked the Halfling. "Sven Volfvin." He replied. "Are you a werewolf?" She asked, rather rudely. Sven just sighed. "Vould you mind explain Harry, I von't to vork on my English before we get to Hogvorts." Sven said as he pulled out an English Dictionary. "Um Sven, that's an English dictionary. Shouldn't you be reading a book on translation?" Hermione asked. Harry had guessed that Sven mainly spoke the language of wolfs.

"Hey guys how was your summer?" Came the voice of a redhead as he opened the door. "Who are you mate?" Asked the redhead. "Sven Wolfwin," Harry replied, guessing that Sven didn't like to have to repeat himself so much. "Okay, but what's he doing in our compartment?" Ron asked. "It's not your compartment. It is a compartment that you decided to sit in." Sven replied a bit pissed at the redhead. "Anyway, so Sven, what year will you be in?" Harry asked trying to lighten the mood. "4th, I had tutor to teach me up till now." He told the group. "Well that's our year too." Harry said.

The group continued to have small chats here and there on the way to Hogwarts. There was about half an hour left before a certain blonde with a huge god complex decided to show up. "Well look what we have here boys, it's Potty, the Mud blood, and the dirt poor Blood traitor." Said Malfoy to Crab and Goyle. Then he noticed Sven. "And who are you?" He asked. "Sven Volfvin, foreign exchange student." He told Malfoy. "The name's Draco Malfoy, I wouldn't suggest hanging around this lot, they are weak and troublesome people." Malfoy explained. "I vill make my own decision about who to trust, but thank you for varning." Sven said to Malfoy. the blonde wasn't quiet sure what to make of Sven, so he just ignored him and went back to harassing the rest of the compartment.

Soon Malfoy had gotten bored and left with his meatba- I mean Crab and Goyle. after about ten minutes, there was an announcement, telling them to change into their robes. When the guys where changing, they noticed that Sven had a tattoo on his shoulder. "What's that?" Ron asked pointing to the tattoo. "Symbol for clan." Sven only giving them that as an answer. They all sat back down waiting for the train to arrive. "You all have red gold ties, vhy is this?" Sven asked. "Oh right, you don't know about the sorting. Well, when everyone arrives in first year, they get sorted into a house based on your qualities. We are in Gryffindor, the house of Courage and determination. Then there are 3 other houses, Hufflepuff for everyone that is extremely loyal, Ravenclaw for those of intellect and brains, And Slytherin for those that are cunning and ambitious." Harry explained. NOW ENTERING, HOGSMEAD STATION! came the voice from the intercom. "Welp I hope you can join us Sven, see ya." And with that, the three friends left him.

* * *

Welp welcome to my new story everybody. Hope ya like and there is not much for me to say at this point except for... MAMUSHCA, MAMUSHCA, and a HAY AND A HAY AND A HAYYYYY! MAMUCHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second installment in the Grey is the New White series. Now on to the crappy disclaimer. ACCIO DISCLAIMER!

Sheerrrwup!

I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, only my own ideas.

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! Space, the final frontier, these are the SOMEBODY CHANGE THE DAMN CHANEL BACK FROM STAR TREK!

* * *

Sven had met Professor Flitwick after he got off the train. "Ah Mr. Wolfwin. I am Professor Flitwick, I teach Charms here at Hogwarts. I am here to bring you to the castle to be sorted." And with that, the strangest duo to ever walk threw Hogwarts has arrived at the doors to the great hall. "Now Mr. Wolfwin, we are early so that you can get sorted and don't look like a half giant first year." Flitwick told Sven.

"Before we bring in the first years, I have an announcement to make. We have a new 4th year student that will be joining us. But he is in need of a House to call home for the rest of his school years." Dumbledore said as Sven and Flitwick entered the great hall. "This is Sven Wolfwin, he has just joined us from Siberia, so please be nice to him." Dumbledore said with a smile. Professor McGonagall introduced herself to Sven and told him to sit on the stool. When the Sorting hat had been placed on his head, he heard nothing for a few minutes. _Hm, very interesting, you will be fun to watch grow up and shake the world._ Hello Mr. Hat, may I trouble you for your name? Sven asked in his mind. _Haha, showing politeness to a hat, no one had done that is years. My name is Eldaren Hat of sorting. Now Mr. Wolfwin, you are quite the Character._

 _Coming in here and only telling 1 person that you are half shadow wolf. I do see much profit for you in either Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Do you have a_ _preference?_ Not really, how about you surprise me. _I like you even more, actually allowing me to choose! Now before I say anything, don't trust the young Weasley's, and DONT! I mean don't look Dumbledore straight in the eyes, unless you'd like to tell him you have natural Occlumency defenses. "_ SLYTHERIN!" Yelled Eldaren. Slytherin erupted into cheers. Sven looked down and noticed his tie had green stripes on it and the Slytherin crest was on his left breast.

Thank you Eldaren. Sven said in his mind before the hat was taken off of him and he moved to the Slytherin table. He sat in some random place that had been emptied for him by he others. "Nice ta meet ya, My names Blaise Zabini." said the guy next to him. Soon everyone around him had introduced themselves.

Soon, like he was, the new first years joined the rest of them. Sven was partially listening to Dumbledore's speech and was mainly eating and looking at people all over the room. Soon though, it was time for bed and everyone made their way to their common rooms. Sven had managed to say night to Harry and Hermione, but some how missed Ron. The Slytherin common room was all the way in the dungeons. "Welp Sven it looks like you and I are bunking together." Said Blaise. "Next year is when we get our own rooms, since its one of the most important years." He told the new guy as they made their way towards their room.

"So Wolfwin, I haven't heard of that family. Are you guys fairly new in the world?" Blaise asked. "Kind of, I will tell you if you can keep a secret." Sven said. "Yeah, I know people don't want to give out to much information." Blaise replied with a smile. "Vell, my family is quiet old. I just happen to be the first half blood in the family, so I guess, I have started the Human side of the Volfvin clan." Sven said. "So you're a half breed then?" Blaise asked. "Yep, only member of Shadow Volf clan to be half human in over 300 years." He reported. Blaise just whistled. "So the Shadow wolf clan huh? Now I understand a lot better. I have a few ancestors that met your clan. I have read about your Clan too. I am surprised that you did not end up in Gryffindor." Blaise said. "Actually it vas either here or Hufflepuff." Sven responded. "Welp it's getting rather late, so I'll show you around to the classes that we share tomorrow. Night." Blaise said before jumping into bed. "Night," Sven said before he also went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Sven was up well before anyone else should be. Sven looked at a watch that he had brought with him and noticed it was three a.m.. Welp, might as well go hang out in the common room. He thought. When he did make his way up to he noticed that someone had fallen asleep on one of the green couches. A girl. Sven made his way over to her and shook her shoulder, saying, "Hey, you should vake up. You vill get cold." He said that because the only warmth came from the green fireplace, and the people in the room. Sven gently nudged the girl again, getting a groan from her. She finally woke up after the 3rd nudge. "What happened?" She asked not noticing the book that was stuck to her face. "You vell asleep on couch. It's 3 am. You should go to your room." She looked confuse, but to Sven, she looked like an angel. She had platinum blonde hair and Sven could get lost in her ocean blue eye's. Her body was developing nicely, having not the most matured body, but it looked good for her smaller size.

"I would rather just stay here." She said. Sven left the room as she started to fall back asleep. He returned with his Lynx fur jacket. "Put on." He said to the half asleep girl. "Noooo," she wined. "But you vill get sick, and I cannot let a beautiful girl get sick on my account." Sven said humbly. Luckily it was too early for the girl. Had Sven known any better, he would have known he was talking to the legendary Ice Queen, Daphne Greengrass. But since she was to tired to care, she let her ice persona vanish. "Mmmm, it's warm and soft, what is this?" She asked. "I'll tell, if you tell name." Sven said. "I'm Daphhhnneeee." Daphne said as she fell back asleep. Sven, being careful, repositioned her so that she was on he back on the green couch.

"I hope to see you again Daphne." He whispered as he went to go look around the Castle. This place is bigger than I thought it was. He said as he got lost looking for the great hall. Suddenly a voice with a Scottish accent behind him said, "What are you doing up after curfew?" Sven turned around and saw Professor McGonagall. "Sorry Professor, I am still adjusting from Siberian time, I thought great hall might have food, but I got lost." Sven answered partially true. He was hungry, but Being a Shadow wolf meant that he needed only about 4-6 hours of sleep. "Very well Mr. Wolfwin, since you are new I will not give you a punishment, but I suggest a map in the future. Now, I will escort you to your common room." She said, understanding his predicament.

A few hours later only a few people had bothered to wake up. "Hey Daph, Daph wake up!" Said Tracey Davis, shaking her blonde headed friend awake. "Uh, morning Tracey." Daphne said as she opened her eyes. "What where you doing sleeping on the couch, and why are you wearing that weird jacket?" (Remember folks, these are Purebloods, they don't understand anything muggle like, even a lynx jacket.) "Hm?" Daphne said still not remembering what happened earlier in the morning. Sven decided that then was a good time to walk over and ask for it back.

"Hello Daphne, did you like my jacket?" Sven asked with a smile. Daphne immediately put on her ice queen persona. "You are the one that put me in this thing?" She asked. Sven looked confused. "Um sort of, I offered and you took it so, it's mutual?" He was also trying to figure out who did what. "I would suggest never to put anything on me again." She said. "Or what? Besides, I owe you." This took Daphne by surprise. "You owe me?" She asked. "Yes, you told name, I tell you animal fur. Do you not remember?" Sven asked. "Remember what?" Daphne looked confused.

"I tried to get you to go to bedroom for sleep. You where on couch. You not want to move, so I gave you jacket. Then you asked what it was. I asked your name, and you replied and passed out." Sven said, telling the whole story. "I remember now, thank you for your kindness." She said after handing him his coat, and she proceeded to leave with Tracey. "Don't mind her Sven, she's the ice princess for a reason." Said Blaise as he walked up towards the common room exit. "Ice Princess?" Sven asked. "I'll tell ya later, right now, we need to get some food, and get to class." Blaise said. The two started to walk to the great hall for breakfast.

"I can't believe that Weasley git!" Said Tracey, as Blaise and Sven sat down across from her and Daphne. "He eats like an animal!" She continued. Sven just started laughing. Tracey looked at Daphne and Blaise for an answer to why it was happening. They both shrugged. Sven told them after he calmed down. "He does not eat like animal. Your joke is very funny Tracey!" Sven said as he continued to laugh. "I wasn't joking." She said still confused. Blaise on the other hand, understood what he meant. "What is wrong with him?" Tracey asked. "That's up to him to tell you Trace." He said with a smile.

"Attention, attention everyone." Dumbledore said calming the student body. "Before I let you continue your breakfast, I have a few announcements to make. First I would like to announce our new Defense against the dark arts teacher, Alastor Moody!" He said as everyone erupted into cheers and claps. "Now the Second announcement, We will not be holding quittage this year." Moans and protests could ne heard form every table. "And my final announcement. The reason we are not having a quittage tournament this year, is because we will be holding a tournament that was stopped a few centuries ago, but the ministry has decided to start it up once again! The winner of this tournament will be given ten thousand galleons." Cat calls and other cheers could be heard threw out the great hall.(And skip the rest of the speech, if ya don't know it why the hell you reading this fiction?)

Blaise led Sven towards the potions lab. "So, who do you think is going to get chosen as the triwiard champion for Hogwarts?" He asked Sven. "Vell, I was thinking about putting my name in." Sven said. Blaise stopped dead in his tracks. "I guess you have a way to get around the age line Dumbledore put up." Blaise said. "It's very simple really, You'll half to wait a long with everyone else to see if it works, but I have few tricks up sleeve." Unbeknownst to them, the Weasley twins where listening in. "You hear the brother dear?" "It seems Harrikin's friend may have a way to cheat the system." "I do believe we may have found a new partner Fred." "Oh yes George." The twins said as they walked threw the secret passageway up towards the Transfiguration room.

"Be seated, I will pair you up for your assignment." Said Snape as he entered the classroom. He started going down a list of names he had randomly put together. "Granger, Mr. Zabini. Potter, and Mr. Wolfwin." He said, with a scowl, he had tried not to pair up people of his own house with any Gryffindor's but it appeared that fate had said otherwise. "Hello Harry." Sven said as he moved to sit next to Harry. "Hello Sven." The two then started the project of the day, which was a blood replenishing potion. Apparently, Poppy was wanting to stalk up for the Tournament. Harry was about to add one of the last ingredients, when suddenly he heard "DON'T ADD THOSE!" Everyone in the room stopped what they where doing and stared at the new guy. Even Professor Snape looked up from where he was.

Snape rushed over to Harry's table. "What is the meaning of this Potter? Mr. Wolfwin?" He asked, trying to stare into their souls. "Someone added something to potion. It should not have turned that color, even if we did something wrong in the directions." Snape was amazed. He was planning on giving Potter a bad grade and letting Sven get an A, but after what had happened, he wanted to give Sven an O. Snape moved over to the bubbling cauldron, and took a sniff. "WHO PUT FIRE CRAB EGGS IN THIS CAULDRON!" Snape yelled. He knew there was the going to be some small form of sabotage, but whoever put Fire Crab eggs into the potion was going to get suspended, at the very least. "IF IT WASN'T FOR MR. WOLFWIN, WE WOULD ALL BE DEAD!" Snape yelled, this caused many faces to pale, especially one blonde with a god complex. "NO ONE WILL LEAVE THIS ROOM TILL WE GET THIS CLEARED UP!" He then turned to Harry and Sven. "You two may go, Mr. Wolfwin, I would like to talk to you during your free time." Snape said.

Harry and Sven got out of there as fast as they could will still appearing calm. "Thanks make, I really owe you one." Harry said. "I will cash that in one day, but only for something that is important to the world." Sven said as he tried to go back to the common room. He was almost there when he heard, "MR. WOLFWIN!" Ow great. He thought. He turned around and saw Professor Moody. "What happened here son?" He asked. Sven told him his story and was awarded 30 points for CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

Blaise was off the list of people who nearly caused a genocide in potions. As he entered the common room he saw Sven. "Hey man, pretty exciting first day huh? Anyway, professor Snape told me to tell you that you can take the rest of the day off, and to see him after dinner." Great, thought Sven, this year is going to suck, I can just tell.

* * *

Sorry everybody for the long delay in an update, School, sports and I wanted to get Naruto done before this one, since I had started that chapter. But here we are, so I would like somebody to tell me how to get a Beta reader, I would very much appreaciate it. Now, if you have ready my other fic you all know how this is going to end. I bid you adieu!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long ass wait guys, I've been busy. Not much else to say, cept if your into Naruto, read my other fic, and vote on my pole. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! NUMBA 2 GET US OUT OF HERE! WRONG SHOW!

It had been 2 months since the term had started. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had arrived the month before, in October, and the new winter winds had started to pic up. Sven had strengthened his bond with Blaise and Harry, sometime not being seen with out one of the others. It was finally the day that the Triwizard champions where to be announced. "Now that everyone is here, we will announce the champions of this years Triwizard tournament." Dumbledore said. The Goblet burst into pure red flame. "Our fist Champion, Viktor Krum!" The Crowd went wild. The goblet again became red. "Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore yelled. The crowd, mainly the guys, erupted in cheers, while the female section of the students just glared at the part Veela girl. The goblet took it's time with the next one, seeming to contemplate who it should choose. Finally, after a few minutes, it Burst back into red flame. Dumbledore missed the paper, and had to pick it up. When he looked at the name he paled, extremely noticeably. "Sven Wolfwin." He whispered. The great hall grew silent. "SVEN WOLFWIN!" Dumbledore yelled. Sven got up, and all of the great hall stared at him. What they saw, shocked them. Sven had a grin that looked like it could scare babies into crying. It doesn't help he had slight fangs.

Sven walked up to Dumbledore and said thank you. He then walked into the Champions gathering room. "Vat are vou doving here?" Krum and Fleur asked. "I put my name in, I got chosen." Sven said with a smile. Suddenly they heard the great hall go silent once again. "HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled. Well shite. This can't be good for Harry. Sven thought.

Harry also joined the group. "Another Vinner?" Fleur asked. Krum was indifferent. Suddenly, the room was invaded by politicians. "How can there be four champions, Two of which are underage!" Yelled Bagman. "I don't know." Dumbledore said in response. "Obviously Ze cheated." Madam Maxime said. "Or you know Harry was framed and I actually am of age." Sven piped in. "Shut up boy." Krakaroff said to Sven. Sven got pissed. "HEY ASS VHOLES!" Sven yelled, getting their attention, and scaring the Champions slightly. "Maybe if you actually listen you could learn something." Sven said, still a bit angry. "50 points for swearing Mr. Wolfwin." Dumbledore said. "Like I care." He responded. "Fine, you want us to listen, we are all ears." Dumbledore grumbled. "Explain who you two, who are underage, got your names in the goblet of fire?" He continued.

"I am of age Dumbledore. You just lacked the thought of what kind of age." Sven said confusing the members of the group. "I put my name in because I stated that I am 15 in volf years, making me 73 in human years." Sven said with a smirk. "Fine but how do you explain Harry?" Dumbledore questioned. "Simple, I didn't put, ask anyone, or charm my name into the goblet of fire." Harry said. "Obviously he vis lying." Maxime said. "Harry, make a vov of magic on it." Sven said. "I swear on my magic that I did not put my name in the goblet of fire, nor did I use any charm, or have some one put it in for me." Harry said. A flash was seen marking him as innocent. "Very well, but I am sorry Harry, as it says in the rules, you must compete or you will loose your magic, or worse." Bagman said, grimly.

"Fine." Harry said angrily as he left the room. Sven followed silently, leaving the professors and politicians to argue over what to do. As Harry entered the great hall, the room became silent. Everyone glared at the boy who lived as he walked out of the room. After he left Blaise stood up and said. "LET'S HEAR IT FOR SVEN, CHAMPION OF HOGWARTS!" The room erupted into cheers from all of the houses, except for most Gryffindor's, namely a few red head dumbasses. "Thanks guys, but I think Harry deserves some applause to, he did not want to join the tournament." Sven said. "How do you know he didn't?" Someone yelled in the audience. "He took a vov on his magic, and lived and has his magic." The room grew silent, even the Slytherin's looked confused.

* * *

That night, in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry walked down from his room and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him pissed. Great, I bet they don't believe me. "Harry you bastard! Why wouldn't you tell your best mate you entered the contest!" Ron yelled. "Yeah Harry, why wouldn't you tell us." Hermione piped in. The rest of the common room became quiet as they watched the Golden trio duke it out. "Because I didn't put my name in!" Harry yelled back. They continued to fight till Harry stormed up to his room, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and stormed out of the common room. "Come on Hermione lets go have some fun." Ron said as he went over to the chess set.

Harry stormed his way down to the dungeons for some reason. He was about to turn the corner when a pair of hands grabbed him and took him into a secret tunnel. "Get off me!" Harry said, unable to see his kidnappers. "Quiet dovn Harry, ve are here to help vou." Sven said as he turned Harry around. "Sven, what are you doing?" Harry asked. "I tried to tell them vou took a vov, but apparently not many listened. Sorry." Sven said with a sad face. "It's fine Sven, it seems that you are my only friend. Hermione and Ron betrayed me." Harry said glumly. "I vonder if that is vat he meant?" Sven said out loud. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "The Sorting hat told me to stay avay from Ron and Ginny. Said they are not vat they seem." Sven said. "Really?! But what does that have to do with Hermione?" He asked. "I don't know, she could just feel betrayed at the moment, and will apologies later." Sven said. "Alright, that seems likely." Harry said. "I should go to sleep, its late." Harry said as he put the invisibility cloak back on.

Harry arrived at the common room entrance and was about to speak the password when the fat lady told Harry something. "You're not going to like what's in there Harry." She said. "I figured, but I have to go anyway, it's late and I need to sleep." He said. The fat lady gave him a sad smile before opening. "All in favor raise your hands." Harry heard, still under the cloak. "Good, now we just need everyone's signatures." He heard Hermione say. He waited 5 minutes before taking his cloak off. "We having a meeting?" Harry asked as he appeared in the door way. The room was silent, except for the crackling of the fire. "Yes, AND you're not invited." Ron said. "Why not, I am a member of this house!" Harry said getting angry. Ron smiled. "Not anymore, we just signed this petition saying that we officially kick you out of the House." Ron said. Harry was furious. "I demand that Professor McGonagall join us now!" Harry said. Meanwhile the good professor woke up with a startle. I feel a disturbance in the Lions den. She thought. She quickly got out of bed and made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

"What is going on here!" She demanded, more than asked. "Professor, it seems as though I am now kicked out of the house. Is this true?" He asked. Professor McGonagall took the petition and read it over. Her once angry face became one of sadness. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but it is true, I can do nothing to stop it." She said sadly. "Mr. Potter will stay here tonight, and leave tomorrow after classes are over. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" She asked. Almost everyone said yes with a sour face, except for Neville, Fred, and George. That night Gryffindor partied hard. Harry was in his old room. Knock Knock. "Harry do you mind if we come in?" Came a voice behind the door. "Fine, but I will hex you if you gloat." Harry said.

In came Neville and the twins. "Harry we aren't here to gloat or make fun of you." Neville said. "Yeah mate, we three are the only ones that argued for your sake." Fred and George said. Harry perked up after hearing that. "Really? you guys stood up for me?" Harry asked. "Yeah mate, if there was anything else we could do, we would do it." Neville said. "Well, since I am officially kicked out now, and having no house means I don't have to care about points." Harry said with a smile. "I can join you in as many pranks as possible now." Harry said as Fred and George joined him in smiling. "That sounds great! We've" "Been thinking, why" "Not start your own house?" Fred and George asked. Harry thought this over. "Well it's a good thought, but I would need people to join it." Harry said. "You've got us three." Neville said. Harry smiled, "I'll think it over guys, and if I want I'll see if I can get others to join." Harry said. The three good guys of Gryffindor said goodbye to Harry as they went to their own rooms.

My own house huh? Sounds like an interesting idea. But what the bloody hell happened to Hermione? Harry had a thousand thoghts go threw his head till he eventually passed out into a fitful sleet.

Welp I think that raps up chapter 3. Oh and guys, Sven can speak English much more fluently, I just kept his accent, remember, some V's are w's. I bid you Adieu!


	4. Chapter 4

ELLLLLOOOOOO! Ladies and Gent's welcome to chapter 4! That's about all I have to say cept thanks for so many lookin at my story in such a small amount of time. Oh and Sven get's a girl soon Harry get's one around the yule ball. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! Who appointed him? I did sir, he's my cousin. What's your position. I'm Major Asshole. How many Asshole are there? The whole room stands up. I'm surrounded by assholes! WRONG SHOW! but funny, and huh! is that a spoiler?

* * *

Harry had a terrible weak. He was forced out of the Gryffindor's and had t be given his own room. It was constantly vandalized, at least on the outside. The only people who would sit next to him where Fred, George, Neville, and Sven. Almost everyone hated him. And Snape didn't help. "That's a detention Potter!" Snape said as the class ended. Sven waited a bit for Harry before they left. "I'd tell you to tell your head of house, but you are houseless." Sven said. "What would that do?" Harry asked. "Well if you complain about unfair punishment, you and you houses head go talk to the headmaster about it." Sven said. "Like that would work." Harry said glumly. "Come on Harry, we both need some food." Sven said, dragging his friend towards the great hall. When they arrived all the houses glared dagger's at Harry. "Grab some food and sit on the floor, I vill join you." Sven said before going to converse with Blaise, who was next to Daphne and Tracey.

Harry grabbed some food from the Gryffindor's on his plate before he sat in the corner, with his back on the wall. "Ah Harry, why aren't you siting with the Gryffindor's?" Dumbledore said as he entered the Great hall. "I've been kicked out sir, I have no house." Harry said. "Come now Harry, I can revoke their-" Dumbledore started. "Not so fast Professor." Ron said with Hermione behind him. "We used bi-laws that not even you could get out of." Hermione said with a grin. Dumbledore's cheery attitude quickly turned to sadness. "Very well then." He said before walking towards the professor's table.

"How does it feel Potter, to have no friends, and be hated?" Ron said with a smirk. "If vill feel better than our fist's in your faces." Said Sven who was behind them with Fred, George, and Neville. "So the Outcasts have joined together than?" Ron said, not looking at his brothers. "It makes sense that Harry is hanging out with a snake and a squib like you guys." Ron said before walking away with Hermione.

"Do you guy's really think I should start a house of my own?" Harry asked them, as they sat down with him. "Yeah mate, all four of us would join, that is if the sorting hat would let us." Neville said with a grin. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Well, you guys know that I have been gone for some of the eating times of the day?" Neville asked. "Yeah, why?" Fred asked. "Well, I have been studying what to do in these situations. And what I have found is that you can make a House, and request people to join it, but the Hat has to make sure they would fit well there." Neville reported.

"Interesting. ...You know guys, I think I will do it. I will work to start a new house, and will request you guys to join it!" Harry said. "Well all that is left is for you to come up with a name, a mascot, house colors, a head of house, and at least 6 other people, oh and what your house stands for." Neville said. The group thought for about 1 minutes. "Hm hey guys, what about standing for the people that are outcasts, and well rounded? If you have sign's of being good in half of the houses than you can fit in to ours, and if you have been an outcast for most of your life, you will find open arms in ours" Harry said. Everyone agreed on that. "Now a mascot." Harry said. "Not to be self centered, but vat about a volf?" Sven said. "Care to explain?" George asked. "Vell, Volfs have everything that Harry said we should look for. They are well rounded with what every house looks for, and they accept outcasts into their packs." Sven said with a smile. "Well we" "Like it," The twins said.

"So on to colors, people, head of house, and name." Neville said, being the only one to write down everything. They sat there for a few more minutes before Neville got an idea. "If we are to stay with the wolf theme, why not something like Wolf-fang?" Neville asked. "I think that should do." Harry said. "All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands. "Hey guys," "What about," "Hagrid, or Madam Hooch?" Asked the twins. "Lets ask Hagrid first." Sven said. The team of 5 walked up to the half giant. "Ello 'arry and friends, what ca' I do for ye?" He asked. "You heard what happened to me right?" Harry asked. "Yeah, sad thing too." Hagrid replied. "Well we are thinking of starting a new House, and wondered if you would like to be its head of house?" Harry asked. "Well, what do ya stand fer?" Hagrid asked. "Well we want the outcasts in life, and everyone that is well rounded with what the founders wanted." Neville said. "Tha sounds like a great idea." Hagrid said, with a smile. "I'll do it!"

"Now all ve need are color's and people." Sven said. "How about white and purple?" Neville asked. "They go together and most color's have been used up." He said. They all agreed. "Now let's meet in a few days with a list of people that want to join the house of the outcasts!" Harry said before they went to class.

* * *

It had been two days before the gang had joined back up at lunch. "So has anyone got any names for the house?" Harry asked. It had turned out that everyone had gotten at least 1 person. Sven convinced Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey to join. The twins got Cedric Diggory, a sixth year in Hufflepuff, that thought Harry was telling the truth. Neville got Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones to join. Harry had met a third year named Luna Lovegood, that was being bullied by older girls, and had convinced her to join. In total, there where 12 of them. All of them thought of Harry as being framed.

All of them, meaning all 12, had requested a meeting with Dumbledore and Hagrid about starting a new house. "While I think the unity of the group is nice, and what I have been telling everyone to do, I cannot allow you to make a new House, the rules forbid it. Now Harry, you will be going back to Gryffindor soon, so don't worry-." Dumbledore started. "ACTUALLY, Professor, the rules about making a new House have been met. We have followed every rule and have accomplished them." Neville said. "The rules state that you must have at least 10 people, a head of house, house colors, a mascot, a name, and what we stand for." Neville reported with a smirk. It just so happened that the people in the room also didn't care much for the good professor. "Alright then, I will create your house. What is your name, colors, and mascot?" Dumbledore asked, looking defeated. "Wolf-Fang, Purple with an x made of white that connects at each corner, And a white wolf in the center." Fred and George said in their weird language. Dumbledore wrote this down in a weird book. "And what you stand for?" He asked "The people that never really fit in to vell, ve vant all outcasts and people that could go to at least 2 houses but not excel the most in them." Sven said.

"All right, Now I have written it into the book of Hogwarts. You must all see if you meet your standards." Dumbledore said before picking up the Sorting hat. "What's going on?" Eldaren, the Sorting hat asked, being awaken from his slumber. "A new house has been founded, and These young students want to see if they apply to the house that they created." Dumbledore said. Eventually Eldaren had been put on everyone's head, and they all had been sorted into Wolf-fang. "Congratulations on creating your house, now LEAVE ME ALONE!" Eldaren yelled, trying to fall back asleep. "Congrat's everyone! I guess tha make's me the new Head o' house?" Hagrid asked with a smile. "Yep, now lets go find a dormitory for us!" Harry said. "I will make the announcement at dinner everyone!" Dumbledore said as they left his office.

"DAMN IT! Damn it all to hell! My plans are ruined!" Dumbledore screamed after the door closed. "Wait, I still have the other Weasley's, and judging by how well they did with Hermione, this could still work!" He said, beginning to plot again. "Yes Harry will be back in my command very soon." The Headmaster trailed on, not noticing his Phoenix flash away.

* * *

"So does anyone know where we can find a new dormitory?" Hannah asked. "I might have an idea." Harry said, pulling out the Marauder's Map . "What's that?" Everyone but the twins asked. "This is a family heirloom, it lets me see who goes where, and every room in the castle." Harry said, covering his tracks so that it couldn't be confiscated. "Hm... Found one!" He said as he located an unused dormitory. "It is on the 2nd floor." Harry said, leading everyone to their new home.

When Harry stopped, they where in front of a wall. "Harry, there's no dormitory here." Tracey said. "Hm there must be a secret passageway to get in." Cedric said. They all began to push on different stones trying to find a way in. That's how Professors Flitwick and McGonagall found them. "What are you all doing?" Flitwick asked. "There is a dormitory behind here, ve just need to find the entrance." Sven said. Flitwick moved everyone aside and called out for an elf. "Mopey!" He yelled.

An elf appeared. "Yes professor?" He asked. "How do you get into the dormitory behind this wall?" He asked the elf, that was bigger than him. Mopey turned and looked at the wall "Yous cants, the statue be gones." The elf said. "Can you get it back?" The half goblin asked. "Nos Professor, yous must gets a new one." He said. "Mopey, can you make a statue, one that will open into a door when given the right password?" Harry asked. "Yes studentss, whats you want statue to bes?" He asked. The wolves converged for a moment before Harry turned and said "A wolf that is sitting up. Can you make it speak a question. And can you make it growl when given the wrong answer?" The elf thought for a moment before agreeing to the request. "Wes be having the room up for living by tonight." Mopey said before he apparated away.

"Well lets do something before we go to dinner." Blaise said. The gang decided that Harry and Sven would teach them how to play regular poker. After a few rounds everyone got into the flow of the game. "Alright, aces are high, aces are high." Harry said. A few rounds pasted before. "Ey Crab, Goyle, look at what Mrs. Norris dragged in. It's Potter and his group of friends he had to bribe to actually get!" Malfoy said as he approached the group. Before Harry said anything, Sven stood up and said. "Oh Draco, Harry actually befriended us, but sadly, our father's don't bribe others so that ve get lackeys." Everyone laughed as Draco stormed off.

"Wow Sven, I have never seen anyone cause Draco to storm off like that." Daphne said to Sven when hey went back to the game. They jus so happened to be sitting next to each other. Sven blushed at the complement. "Is that a complement for the ice queen?" He asked. Over the first few months he and Blaise grew a lot closer to Daphne and Tracey. They where called the loner 4, so they banded together to make each other stronger.

"It might be." She said, shedding a bit of her ice queen persona. "So are you finally going to stop with your persona? I know that this is not the real you." Sven said. Daphne froze up for a moment. "M-Maybe in the common room, I can't let people try to get to me still. Maybe if I had a boyfriend to protect me, one that wanted to know me and not what I look like under my skirt." Daphne said. "Vell how about I take you on a date, hm?" Sven asked with a blush. Unbeknownst to them, the entire group of friends had stopped playing and where listening to the conversation. "U-Um this is qquite unexpected Sven. Can I tell you in a few hours?" She asked, stuttering a bit. Everyone else smiled. Especially Tracey.

"Way to go mate!" Neville whispered to Sven. "Vat do you mean?" He asked. "You did not get a no from the infamous ice queen!" Neville responded. Sven just realized what he had done. "Did I just ask out Daphne Greengrass?" He asked out loud. "Yep, and quite well I might add, better than I could have!" Blaise said, announcing his player abilities. "Not to spoil the moment guys, but it's time for dinner." Cedric said.

"Fred, I simply," "Can't wait for dinner either? This is" "Going to be better than any," "Of our pranks we've done," "In years!" Fred and George said in their weird twin speak. "Let's go guys." Hannah said, dragging along the twins. When they got to the great hall, everyone went silent. "I guess that seeing the 12 of us walk in together is really weird huh?" Harry said to Neville. "Looks like it Mate." He said. They all noticed that there was not a 5th table in the great hall, so they presumed that they would sit at their old one's before Dumbledore made the announcement.

"Before we fill our stomachs, I have an announcement." Dumbledore said, quieting the room. "A few student's have come to me, requesting a new house be made. And remarkable, they have fit all the requirements!" Dumbledore said. The whole room (Minus a select 12) Where shocked. "What's the new House Professor?" Someone asked. "A very good question, But I think that should go the New head of House, Professor Hagrid!" Dumbledore said as Hagrid stood up. Most of the room clapped enthusiastically, the rest where still shocked. 'Alright Settle 'own, 'es students came t' me an asked me if I where able to become 'eir 'ead of House. That House stand's for acceptance. We accept all who 'ave been outcasted, or never fit in. This is the House, of the Wolves! I would like, the new member's of Wolf-Fang t' Stand up!" Hagrid said loudly. Slowly, but surely all 12 of them stood up. The whole room was silent.

"I believe, that it is time for some redecorating to be done!" Dumbledore said, before a new table appeared. All the old ones shrunk a little, and moved a little bit closer to Slytherin. Over the head of the table a new banner appeared, showing off the wolves colors. All of the new wolves moved over to the new table. At the same time, their tie's changed color to match their banner. Their tie's where purple with 2 white x's on them.

The whole room remained silent, cept for a sobbing Hagrid. "Hagrid, do you accept the responsibility's of being Head of house?" Dumbledore asked. "Aye, I do" he replied. "Then let House Wolf-Fang begin it's new beginning in the history of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said cheerily, hiding his anger at the new house. Everyone slowly went back to eating. Hagrid approached the table. "I got yer new Time tables, right eer!" He said merrily. he passed them out and left, Harry stood up. "Sonorous!" He yelled, pointing his wand at his throat. "If any of you would like to sit with your friends in other houses, you may do so at the rest of our table." He said, startling the room. Slowly, a few people actually made their way over. There was only about 15 or so, but they moved over, at the annoyance of the rest of their houses.

* * *

"You guy's ready to see our new Dorm?" Susan asked. "LET'S DO IT!" Harry said before racing off with Sven, Cedric and Neville. Harry was the Happiest he had been in weeks! "You should never race a volf Harry!" Sven said, a mile ahead of Harry and Neville. "Did you guy's see," "The look on their," Faces?" The twins asked the group. "I'm going to be laughing every time I think of it." Blaise said to the twins. "Hey Luna, who do you want to room with?" Tracey asked the blonde. "Hm, well I think that staying with anyone would be nice." She said with a thousand yard stair. "Well, let's just talk about it later." Tracey said. Hannah, Susan and Daphne where talking with themselves. "You guys, I just realized something!" Harry said, stopping mid race. This caused everyone to stop in their tracks. "We just caused 3 houses to have to hold emergency Quittage tryouts!" He said with a grin. Slytherin lost Blaise, Gryffindor lost The twins and Harry, and Hufflepuff lost Cedric.

This caused everyone to burst out laughing. "You're cute ven you laugh, Daphne." Sven said to the blonde. This caused her to giggle a little bit. Everyone stopped laughing. "I think I broke Daphne guys." Sven said. Everyone nodded. Eventually the group made their way to their new common room. Professor Flitwick was standing outside.

"Hello everyone. Congratulations for being the first to think of making a new House." The half goblin said. "Now, to enter your new room, you must approach the wolf like so." He said as he demonstrated. "What is the password." It said in a deep voice. "Password." Flitwick responded. The wolf moved a side to reveal a door. "Enter." It said. Flitwick opened and closed the door. The wolf then moved back into position. Flitwick approached the door again. "What is the password?" It asked once more. "Not password." He said. The wolf growled and showed it's fangs. "Leave now, or suffer the consequences." it said. "Professor, what happens if someone tries to move the statue by force?" Cedric asked. "I will bite whoever it is that tries to get past me, young one." The statue said. Everyone blinked in confusion. "I have been enchanted to have a bit of personality." It said. "All right everyone, I expect to see you all up and ready on Monday." The small professor said with a smile, as he walked away.

"Now have you decided on a password?" The wolf asked. The group converged for a moment before Neville whispered in the wolfs ear. "United we Stand." The wolf smiled at that. "Good password." It said. "So do you have a name?" Sven asked. "No I do not, but I will accept one, should you choose to give one." It said. "I am male by the way." He said. The group converged a second time. "Well Sven your the most experienced with wolf names, you got any you would like to use?" Harry asked. Everyone was confused. "What do you mean he has the most experience?" Cedric asked. "I'll tell you in the common room, to many ears out here." Sven responded.

He then walked over to the Wolf to give him a physical. The wolf was all white, with red eyes. He then walked back over and asked the group what they thought of the names. "I have come up with 3, Titan, Edge, and Cloudmane, vat do you guy's think?" He asked. Harry, Cedric and the twins where going with Titan. Blaise, Luna, and Tracey wanted Edge. Hannah, Susan, Daphne, and Neville wanted Cloudmane. "How about rock, paper, scissors to see vou vins?" Sven asked. They all looked confused. "Uh, English people, stone, parchment, shears." Sven said with a groan. "Oooohhhh." Everyone said. Harry and Neville stepped up to play. "Stone, Parchment, Shears!" They said in unison. Harry played Shears and Neville played Stone. Sven then walked over to the now named wolf. "Ve now name you, Defender of the Volfs, Cloudmane!" He said. Everyone cheered when the wolf waged his tail. "Thank you my friends, I will guard over you to the best of my abilities. Now, get inside." Cloudmane said.

The common room was different from all the others. This one was Hexagonal, and had 3 doors besides the one in the archway to the hall. There was not much furniture, a couch and a table, along with an unlighted fireplace. "Well guys, looks like we need to earn some money and go redecorating." Hannah said. "Well, I'm not going to get a lot of money till the summer, that is if I can even make it out to my trust vault. Harry said. Everyone went silent. "Harry, you should have more money than you know what to do with, and why are you not sure if you can get out to Gringotts?" Susan asked. "I live with my muggle relatives who hate magic, and why do you say I have more money than I know what to do with. I only have my trust vault." Harry said. Everyone was shocked. "Harry, you come from the Most Ancient, and Most Noble house of Potter. You are one of the richest, and most powerful lords in England, probably most of the world." Cedric said. "Well nobody told me." Harry said. Everyone's mouths hit the ground. Even Daphne's mouth was open. "Okay Harry, at some point, I'm taking you to Gringotts. I'll send a letter to my aunt, she will get us out of here to go visit." Susan said.

Hm, I wonder if Susan has a thing for Harry, or is she after the Boy who lived? Sven thought to himself. "Hey Sven?" Daphne asked, trying to get his attention. "Yeah?" He said. "I accept." Daphne said. "Va?" He asked. "I accept your offer of a date." Daphne said with a cute smile. Sven proceeded to pass out on the couch. Daphne giggled. "Should we join him, or help him?" Cedric asked, after hearing the giggle from the ice queen. "Let's just leave him, he should be fine in a few hours." Neville said.

After Sven woke up, everyone questioned what Harry meant when he had said Sven had the most experience with wolf names. "Vell, the only people that know my secret will be you guys, Snape, Probably Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione." Sven said. "My secret, is that I am a Halfling. Half Human, Half Shadov Volf." He said to the shocked crowd. "That explains your Feral features!" Hannah said out loud. "Yep, I have to ability to change from volf to human ven I vish." Sven said with a toothy grin. "Can you show us?" Daphne asked. "Sure."

Sven went to the middle of the room and sat on his legs. He then started to chant something in a strange, probably wolf, language. "What's supposed to happen, anyone know?" Blaise asked. Even he had not seen a transformation of his best friend. Suddenly, as it was as if all the shadows of the room filled up Sven's Body. He became darker and darker, becoming shadow. Eventually what they saw was a black blob of Darkness. "I really hope his clothes transform with him." Neville said. Finally the blob took the shape of a wolf, but had bits of darkness flying out of it. (Think epic mickey, except its not in blobs, its more like short ribbons.)

Sven was a pitch black wolf, with a white tattoo on its shoulder. Sven the wolf then proceeded to stand up and go and lick everyone's palm. Soon everyone tried to pet Sven, but their hands went threw part of him, causing the wolf to shutter. "Huh, wonder why that happens." Harry asked. Sven then transformed back. "Uh I hate ven people do that." Sven said. "Why does that happen?" Harry asked. "I am made completely of shadov, so unless you are in the shadov vorld, you cannot fully touch me. That is until I am older." He replied. "What happens when you are older?" Cedric asked. "I learn to control Shadov magic, and can be completely touchable. Right now, I have to focus on the spot people want to touch me to be solid." Sven said.

"Wow, you are impressive, I think you go the first challenge in the bag!" Neville said. Harry and Sven paled at this comment, forgetting that they will be in the tournament. "Vell I feel prepared, how bout you Harry?" Sven asked. "I have no idea what I am going to do." Harry said. "Vell do you have any skills that could be to your advantage?" Sven asked. Harry thought for a moment before he answered. "I can fly on a broom. And am a parseltongue." Harry said. "Vell you could always accio items to you. Do you have any magic in your body that is not your own." Sven asked. "Um, if being bitten by a basilisk and having a phoenix cry on the wound is considered other magic, then yes." Harry said as if it was no big deal. Everyone's bottom lips hit the floor once again.

"Harry then you truly fought Slytherin's monster in the chamber of secrets?" Susan asked. "Yeah, it had kidnapped Ginny and was under control of a spirit." Harry said. "You have the worlds greatest luck on your side." Fred said. "He does, I can vouch for her, I was there." Said a voice in the corner with a laugh. Everyone turned to the voice and was shocked to see what looked like a dementor. "EXPECTO PATRO-" Harry started to yell. "Ah give it a rest Harry, I'm here to help you for creations sake!" Said the dementor. "But how, you're Dementor, are you not?" Cedric asked. "Close, I'm their father. Death." Death said to the teenagers, giving a bow with a boney hand. "Now that the formalities are out of the way, I am here as a messenger, and to give you a gift, and advice." Death said. "A Gift? Advice?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. I am here to give Sven a Familiar, it should show up in a month or so." Death said with a hidden smile. "Do I have a Familiar?" Harry asked kind of glumly. "Not with that attitude you don't. But it can't be helped, Dumbledore has blocked the bond anyway. Miss Bones, when you go to Gringotts bring Harry's owl with him. It will be quite amusing." Death said with a chuckle. "Now for my message, Harry the first comes from your parents. We love you, and wish we had never been tricked by Dumbledore into leaving Potter Manor. Don't trust him. And find yourself a girl that's not a Weasley," Death said, reading from a scroll. "And this one is from creation himself. You have a Prophecy about yourself, but the dark lord in it is not Voldemort." Death said. "And before I leave, I suggest that you don't look Dumbledore right in the eye, and try and speak to the beast you will have to fight. And think about going back to the Chamber of Secrets." Death said before a cold wind swept the entity away in a whirlwind.

"Well that was interesting." Cedric said. "Wonder what he meant, Dumbledore stopped the bond?" Harry said out loud. Susan's eye's suddenly went wide when she realized what everything meant. "Dumbledore's been using Legilimency on us! And when Death said Dumbledore stopped the bond, He meant Dumbledore stopped the magic between the two of you combining!" She said almost screaming. "Bloody Hell!" Fred said. "You guy's mean you really didn't notice?" Luna asked suddenly. "What do you mean Luna?" Harry asked. "I have known since the first time I saw Dumbledore." Luna said with a starry look. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Susan, how long will it take you to contact your aunt?" Neville asked. "If I had an owl, I could get it to her in at most, 3 days." Susan said. "Why not use Harry's?" Blaise asked. "Harry will you let me use your owl?" Susan asked. "Sure, I'll go get her in the morning." Harry said before yawning. "Hey Fred, you," "Thinking what I'm," "Thinking?" The twins asked each other. "Why do you guys even try to talk?" Daphne asked. "We enjoy it!" They said in unison. "If you guy's are planning on a prank, I think I have an idea." Sven said.

"Lay it on us." They said. "Here's the plan..."

* * *

It had been a 5 days since Wolf-Fang had been started, and everyone had ben adjusting to their new home quite well. At the moment Harry and the other 4th years where in Potions. SQQQQUUUUEEEEEEELLLLLLL! Came a sound from outside the Potions lab. "What the Devil?" Snape said as he stormed out of the Lab. He turned to look down both corridors when. BOOM. A pig with the number 5 had taken him out. Everyone in the Potions lab was fighting themselves not to laugh, so they not get detention. Snape stormed over to his fire place and threw some floo powder into it yelling for the Headmaster. "Ah Severus, what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked. "The Weasley twins have unleashed a pig in my dungeon!" Snape said. "How do you know that it was them?" Dumbledore asked. "Who else would do it!" Snape said. "I will get them, but they're not guilty till we find out all the evidence." Another Squeal was heard. "I guess I better track down that poor creature." Dumbledore said.

"Class dismissed till the pig is caught." Snape said a bit pissed off. Everyone started to leave. "Professor, may I talk to you in private?" Sven said to his old Head of house. "In my office Mr. Wolfwin." Snape said. Sven closed the door as he entered the potions master's lair. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Snape asked. While he still didn't like that Sven had changed houses, he still the liked the kid. After all, Sven could become his successor someday with his abilities. "Sir you remember my, ah vild side right?" Sven asked. "Yes, is something wrong with transformation?" Snape asked concerned. "No, no, but in my human form, my senses are a bit more enhanced than everyone else's." Sven said. Snape looked confused. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Sven looked like he was confused on how to approach the subject. "Vell, I smelled a love potion. Actually sir, it was radiating in the Great Hall." Snape looked very concerned when Sven said this. "Are you sure? Could you describe it to me, what you smelled?" Snape asked, pulling out some parchment and a quill.

"Well sir, to me it smelled like a meadow, with a hint of rain in the air." Sven said. This caused Snape's already pale skin to look almost like a ghost. He quickly wrote down the smell and looked at Sven with a frown. "Mr. Wolfwin, I believe that you have smelled a prohibited potion. One that is also illegal. If you smell this again, I want you to alert me of it, immediately." Snape said. "Yes sir." Sven said as he began to leave. "Oh and Sven, I was wondering if you would like to apprentice under me. You are a prodigy in potions." Snape said with a rare smile. "I vill Professor, under one condition." Sven said. "And what would that be?" Snape asked. "Can you try and get to know the real Harry, not James? Harry's had a lot of pain in his life, I want to make it a bit easier." Sven asked. "How did yo-" "Luna said her father was in your year and saw that Harry's dad bullied you, same with a few others." Sven said interrupting Snape. "Very well then Sven, if I try to get to know the real Harry, then you will become my apprentice?" Snape asked. "Yes sir." Sven said with a smile as he left.

"That kid can really move people." Snape said while thinking over what Sven had said. Pain? What pain did Potter, er Mr. Potter possess? Isn't he a pampered brat like I've been lead to believe? It was like playing 20 questions with himself, as he tried to learn the truth about Harry.

* * *

A month had passed and all the champions where trying to make final preparations to their strategy. "So what do you plan on doing Sven?" Harry asked. "I'm just gonna ving it." Sven said with a smile, as he worked out. Over the past month everyone had saved money to buy things for their common room. They now had some weights, a white and a purple couch, a few chairs and tables, they even managed to somehow get a pool table. "Really that's your plan?" Harry asked. "Vell since ve have no idea what we are planning to fight that's all I got." Sven said. Suddenly they heard Hagrid make his way into the common room. "Ello everyone." Hagrid said to the Wolves, everyone was there, it was their free period. Their free period also happened to be the last period of the day. "Hey Hagrid, vat's up?" Sven asked, putting away the weights. "Ah Sven, I have a message fer ye." Hagrid said with a smile. "Oh and I want you an 'Arry t see me af'er Dinner." Hagrid said before lumbering back to his home.

Sven unravelled the parchment Hagrid gave him and suddenly got a really weird, and kind of freaky, smile. "I don't like where this is going." Daphne groaned looking at her boyfriend. The date they had started more than a spark in their love lives. They even joked about marriage. "Vat Daph? Don't you want to meet my family?" Sven said, surprising everyone. "Your family," "Is here mate?" "Do we get to meet them?" The twins asked. "Sure, vhy don't ve go see them now?" Sven said with a toothy grin.

Everyone got up and began to walk into the hallway. "See ya Cloudmane." Tracey said as she was the last out the door. It was a bit of a tradition they started that when ever anyone left in a group, the last one out would say see ya to the wolf guardian. "Good by Pups, I will see you later." The deep voiced statue said. Eventually everyone made their way to the entrance hall.

"SVEEENNN!" Shouted a Black bullet that rammed Sven straight into the ground. "Hey sis, it's good to see you to, but can you get off so I can actually hug you?" Sven asked. The Wolves just laughed as Sven got slugged by apparently his sister. "Jerk." The older girl said with a smile. The two actually hugged before "Sven, is that you I see?" "Or is it a lucky man that actually got our sister?" Said two guys. Two more Wolfwin's appeared in the corridor. When they saw the Weasley twins they blinked. All four of them in unison. "Sven who are these," "good looking chaps?" "They look like us, but are not us?" "Are they brother?" All four twins asked in their twin speak, saying the exact same thing.

When Neville heard this he passed out. Hannah ran over to him to try and help him. "It seems our little Hannah may have a thing for Neville." Cedric said, teasing the girl. "Cedric!" Hannah wined. "SHE DIDN'T DENY IT!" Cedric yelled. Everyone laughed. "So where's Dad at?" Sven asked. "He's talking to Grey Beard the old." One of the twins said. "Cough Cough." Came a voice behind him. "Oh right! Everyone these are my siblings. The twins are Dealt, and Drawn. My lovely sister hear is Celesita, or Celia." Sven said. "Hi , Was up, Ello." Came the three older wolves. "Guys, these are my friends. We got Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Fred and George Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, Tracey Davis, Luna Lovegood, and my main man Blaise Zabini." Sven said going down the line. "Vat about her?" Celia asked, pointing to Daphne. "This is the gorgeous, and taken, Daphne Greengrass." Sven said before placing a kiss on her nose. Dealt and Drawn looked at each other before walking over to Sven and said. "SVEN! YOU FINALLY GOT A GIRL YOU SLY MAMAJAMA! Our little Sven, finally growing up." The twins said, wiping away fake tears. "Eh put a cork in it guys, you'll find that Peeves doesn't like your style." Sven said with a smile.

"What are," "You up to, little," "Bro?" They asked. Sven just pointed up above them. The twins looked up and saw two buckets falling towards them. "Shi-" They started to say before the buckets landed on them. The Wolf-Fang house was laughing their heads off. "A thank you. I always love new meat!" Said Peeves as he floated away. "I think we should get Sven for this Brother." Drawn said. "Indeed Brother, indeed." They said before they tackled Sven to the ground. The three started to wrestle around on the entrance hall floor. "Well, I didn't expect to see this when I woke up today." Blaise said. The wrestled for a while before they where shown to their rooms in the castle.

* * *

Later after dinner Harry and Sven went to go find Hagrid. "Ello boy's good t' see ya." Hagrid said as he welcomed his wolves. "Now I'm not s'pose t tell ye this, but I know what yer first task be. I won't tell ya, but go into the forest and you'll see em." Hagrid said. The teens snuck threw the forest to where they saw a large red light. "Let's go." Harry said. "Right mate." Sven said. Harry gave him a weird look. "Vat? I thought I might try it out." Sven said with a smile.

When the two got close enough, what they saw shocked them. Dragons. 4 of them. 1 wasn't wanting to be restrained and had 20 handlers fighting it to subdue it. "Vell that explains vat Lord Death said to us." Sven said. "Yeah, I wonder if it would work?" Harry asked. "I don't know, but we need to go to sleep." Sven said as he and Harry turned around.

* * *

"Sonorous!" Bagman said. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THE FIRST TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT'S FIRST CHALLENGE WILL BEING!" Bagman yelled. The crowd went wild. Inside the tent, it was a different story. "Harry don't worry, our plan vill vork just fine." Sven said. "Yeah I guess." Harry said. "Ah everyone seems to be hear." Crouch said. "Now for this challenge to work, you must put your hand in this bag and pull out the first thing you touch." He said. Krum pulled out a Chinese fireball with the number 2 on it. Fleur pulled out a Swedish Short-Snout with the number 3. Sven pulled out a Egyptian Sand-Scale with the number 1 on it. Harry was last and picked the Hungarian Horntail with the number 4 on it. Each dragon bit their challenger and became a ring on their fingers. "Now what you must do, is get the gold egg that each of these dragons will be guarding." Bagman said.

"Well it seems that Mr. Wolfwin shall go first." Bagman said as he pulled Sven into the ring. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, OUR FIRST CHAMPION, SVEN WOLFWIN!" Bagman yelled. The crowd roared with approval. "AND THE DEFENDER, A VERY RARE SPECIES, THE EGYPTIAN SAND-SCALE!" Bagman yelled, and the gates keeping the dragons in their pens opened for a Sand colored dragon, the size of a bus, Jumped out and started to defend it's eggs. "You poor creature." Sven said. "I will release you of your troubles of protecting your egg." Sven said. The Dragon jumped onto the wall and released a sandstorm from it's mouth, covering the ground with sand. "Vell that can't be good." Sven said. The dragon then dove into the sand, dispersing it's body into sand particles. "Velp lets see vat happens ven ve use an accio on it." Sven said. He tried twice to make sure, but it was charmed to stop any summoning charms. I wonder. Sven thought. Suddenly he felt vibrations in the sand.

Sven dodge rolled away from that spot, as mouth full of fangs jumped out of the sand. "THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE FOLKS!" Bagman announced. Only thing he is good for. Sven thought. "Aguamente!" Sven said, aiming at the dragons head. A huge stream of water shot out towards the dragon, Hitting it on the head. (Think Blastoise's Hydro pump.) The dragon only got pissed, and changed from tan to red. "Shit red sand." Sven said out loud. The sand on the ground began to burst into flame in some places. "I better end this soon. Wingardium Leviosa!" Sven yelled. The egg then levitated over to Sven. "HE'S DONE IT FOLKS, WITH TOTAL OF 4 MINUTES LEFT SVEN HAS GOTTEN THE EGG!" Bagman yelled. The dragon had other ideas.

It quickly jumped out of the sand and ate Sven. Everyone gasped. "NOOOOO!" Everyone heard. In the stands Daphne was sobbing. Sven's dad went over to Daphne with a smile. "Watch. Your going to kill him after this." Vain said. Daphne watched the dragon for a moment. All the shadows caused by the fire's slowly moved towards the dragons mouth. Everyone was on the edge of their seats watching this. Suddenly a black orb burst threw the dragons chest Causing the Dragon to roar in pain before dying. Everyone was shocked. The orb suddenly started to morph into a wolf shape. a few people passed out in the stands. The wolf looked straight at Daphne and seemed to smile. It then turned into Sven. "I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED FOLKS! BUT THE WINNER IS SVEN!" The crowd was silent for good minute before bursting out into cheers. Sven left the arena and went straight to Daphne. In return he got a fist straight to his face. "You Bastard! I thought I lost you!" Daphne said between sobs. Sven quickly hugged Daphne tightly. "I vould never leave you. I love you to much." Sven said. A few of the romantics Awd around them.

* * *

It finally was Harry's turn to get an egg. "Oh dear god." He said out loud. He quickly entered the arena. "AND OUR LAST CHAMPION, HARRY POTTER!" Bagman yelled. The Horntail burst threw the gates into the arena. "Well this is going to suck." Harry said to him self. The dragon shot a burst of flame at Harry. "Aguamente!" He said fighting the fire. " _STAY AWAY FROM MY_ BABIES!" The dragon yelled. I can understand her! Harry thought. _"WAIT WAIT! Listen to me! One of your eggs is not your own! It was placed there by the Handlers!"_ Harry said in parseltongue. The Dragon stopped. _"A Speaker. I have not met your kind in many years. You say that one of my eggs is fake? How do you know?"_ The dragon asked. _"Because I was sent to collect it, I'm in a competition, this is the first challenge, to get the golden egg."_ Harry said. The dragon moved over to it's nest of eggs and sniffed them all. She looked pissed after a minute. She grabbed the gold egg with her mouth and moved over to Harry. Harry took the egg from her mouth. _"Thank you."_ Harry said. _"Thank you for telling me. Oh and if you have a chance can you tell the handlers to not separate us from our eggs at the reserve. We dragons would be most grateful._ The dragon asked.

Harry nodded and Turned towards the Shocked crowd. Only the Wolves could be heard cheering. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, HARRY POTTER HAS SET THE RECORD FOR THE FASTEST TIME EVER OF COMPLETING THE FIRST TASK!" Bagman announced. Harry just walked up towards his friends and got high fives from everyone. Susan hugged him. When they separated both where blushing like mad. The twins and Cedrick let out a few whistles. "Harry, I got in contact with my mom, she said that we could floo over to the Leaky cauldron and meet her there this weekend. She already talked to Hagrid about it and she set up a meeting with the goblins." Susan said.

Finally the scores where finalized. Bagman stepped up and said. "IN LAST PLACE, WITH A SCORE OF 35 POINTS AND A TIME OF 11 MINUTES 24 SECONDS, FLEUR DELACOUR. IN THIRD PLACE, WITH A SCORE OF 38 POINTS, AND A TIME OF 9 MINUTES 5 SECONDS, VICTOR KRUM. IN SECOND PLACE, WITH A SCORE OF 39 POINTS AND A TIME OF 8 MINUTES 0 SECONDS, SVEN WOLFWIN. AND IN FIRST PLACE, WITH A SCORE OF 40 POINTS, AND A TIME OF 5 MINUTES 11 SECONDS, HARRY POTTER!" The whole arena was filled with cheers.

* * *

Wait there more. SEE: HITLER ON ICE! SEE: A VIKING FUNERAL! SEE: JEWS IN SPACE! If you know what that is from, you have good taste. Anywho that wraps up chapter 4 Tell your friends bout this story, if ya like Naruto, check out my other story, and I bid you adieu!


	5. Chapter 5

ELLOOOOO! Ladies and Germs! Welcome to chapter 5! So sorry if I forgot to tell you all, but how I am doing updates is, I write a chapter for This, then I switch over to Naruto. This story is a great hit, and tanks everyone for reading! AND, I could use a Beta reader. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! We need something you want to keep secret! YOUR MOTHER'S A DRUNK! HAHAHA. Sounds great! The drunk mother hoedown! WRONG SHOW, but you should all look that up. (Drunk mother hoedown, whose line is it anyway)

It had been 3 days since the First task. Harry was currently waiting with Hedwig in the great hall, along with Susan. They where waiting for her Aunt. "So, what do you think is going to happen?" Harry asked. "Well, I'm going out on a limb here, but I think you'll be emancipated." Susan said. Harry was quiet, contemplating what would happen. POP!

"Hello Suzy! And you must be Harry." Amelia Bones said as she entered the great hall. "Yes mam, I'm Harry." Harry said. "Well, I believe that we must go, else old Humble Boar will find us out." Lady Bones said. The trio then left the entrance hall and eventually made it past the wards. "Grab on, we are side apparating. You must release your owl Harry." Amelia said. "Sorry, but I was told to bring her with, maybe she could meet us there?" Harry asked. Amelia looked at him with a confused look. "Alright, send her to meet us at Gringotts." Amelia said.

"You hear that girl?" Harry asked. Hedwig hooted in response before flying off. "Alright, now grab hold of my arm. Oh, and your not going to like this." She said. Harry suddenly felt like he was getting sucked threw a straw. POP! The trio arrived in Diagon alley. Harry landed on his back. "I. Hate. Magical. Travel." He said as he got up. Susan giggled. "Hey, it's not funny!" Harry said. "No, but it's cute." She said with a blushed. Harry looked like a tomato. "Come on love birds, we have an appointment." Amelia said.

"We aren't lovebirds!" They both said. "So you say." Amelia whispered. They are so in love. She thought. "Anyway, lets get going." The three of them eventually made it into Gringotts. "Excuse me." Amelia said to the goblin at the back of the bank. He looked up. "We have an-" "Griphook? Is that you?" Harry said interrupting. The goblin smiled. "It is not normal for a wizard to remember a goblin's name, Mr. Potter." The goblin said.

"Well, I try to remember the first people I met in the wizarding world. You happened to be the second person I met." Harry said with a smile. "Anyway, I have an appointment with my account manager." Harry continued. "Very well Mr. Potter, do you have your key?" Griphook asked. "I was never given one, It was always with someone else." Harry said. Griphook stiffened at this. "Very well Mr. Potter, I will need you to come with me." The goblin said before ushering him into another room.

In front of them was a bowl and an elegant dagger. "Mr. Potter, you must cut you hand and let the blood drop into the bowl." Griphook said. Harry moved to the dagger and cut his palm. Harry didn't wince, which worried Griphook. Eventually enough blood had fallen into the bowl and Harry's wound healed. The blood in the bowl then shaped itself into a key.

Griphook handed Harry the key saying, "You loose this one, and we will charge you." The two proceeded to return to the Bones. Hedwig had also found them when Harry sat down to fill out the documents for thee new key. "Mr. Potter, please come with me." A goblin said. Harry took Hedwig with him as he was lead to one of the council rooms. Awaiting him was a surprisingly young goblin.

"Hello Harry, my name is Goldtaker. I am your account manager." The goblin said a bit to cheerfully. "Goldtaker who appointed you?" Harry asked. Goldtaker started to sweat a bit. "Your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore." Goldtaker said smiling. "I want a word with the Director." Harry said. Goldtaker paled. "Very well, I will go and fetch him."

A few minutes later Goldtaker was back with an older goblin. "Mr. Potter, this is Director Warpike." Goldtaker said. Harry noticed that Goldtaker used his last name like every goblin he had met. This is even more fishy than I thought it was. Harry thought. "Mr. Potter, what seems to be the problem?" Warpike asked. "I am sorry for interrupting you, but I would like to change my account manager." Harry said. "May I ask why?" Warpike asked. "Well, I never got any letters about my account. Mr. Dumbledore appointed him, and I don't see eye to eye with him. And, I'm not sure if this is a problem but, He used my fist name, not Mr. Potter, as everyone else has." Harry said.

"Very well, do you have a goblin in mind to take his place?" Warpike asked with an inner smile. He had never liked Dumbledore, or Goldtaker. "I would like Goblin Griphook to take over the Potter accounts." Harry said. "Very well Mr. Potter, we will call him in." Warpike said with a smile. A few minutes later Griphook entered the room. "Hello again Mr. Potter, thank you for asking me to be your manager." Griphook said. "I wanted someone I could trust, and Dumbledore is at the bottom of the list, so people he had contact with I want to change." Harry said. "And why is Mr. Dumbledore untrustworthy?" Griphook asked. Harry then explained everything that happened to him in his life. Including his meeting with Death.

"You could sue him, and have him thrown in jail." Griphook said with a smile. "Not yet, I want to see what else he has done." Harry said. "Very well then. I do believe that we need to actually talk about Business, Mr. Potter." Griphook said. "Indeed. I do have a request, no two." Harry said. "Please call me Harry, and I apparently have a large amount of money, but I only just learned about it, could please look into why I was never told by my magical guardian?" Harry asked. "Of course M- Harry." Griphook said. "Oh, and Death told me that Dumbledore stopped my familiar bond, do you know how to fix that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but you must give me a few days to prepare. In the mean time, I suggest you buy yourself a book on Occlumency, to shield your mind." Griphook said. "Thank you for your idea. Now I must be going." Harry said. "Oh and Harry, you are in the Tri-wizard tournament, correct?" Griphook asked. "That is correct." Harry said. Griphook just smiled. "I will send you an owl in a few days." Griphook said. "Can you send it to Susan Bones? I don't know if Dumbledore reads my mail." Harry asked. "Good idea, it shall be done. May your enemies blood flow."

"And may your gold flow threw your vaults." Harry said leaving the room. He was grateful he had asked Professor Flitwick about Goblin courtesy. He walked over to the Bones. "All done?" Susan asked. "Yep, I have a meeting in a few days, oh and your going to get the letter about it. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to read my mail." Harry said. "Good idea, if Professor Moody where here, he would yell constant vigilance and take a swig of his flask." Susan said with a laugh. Amelia heard this and was confused. "Did you say Moody drinks from a flask?" Amelia asked. "Um yeah, he does it a lot." Harry said. "How often?"

"Four five times a day, maybe more at night." Harry said. "Susan, you said you have a friend that is a wolf animagus?" Amelia asked. "Sort of, Sven is actually half Shadow wolf, on his dad's side." Susan said. "Ask him to take a good sniff when ever he opens the flask." Amelia said. "And have him tell you what it smells like."

"Why" Susan asked. "Because, I am concerned that he is using a potion, you probably haven't heard of it, it's called polyjuice." Amelia said. Harry stiffened. "You know of it Harry?" Amelia asked. "Let's just say that I know what it does." Harry said. "Have you used Polyjuice?" Amelia asked. "I'm not saying anything. I do know that it lets you take the form of whoever's hair you put in the potion." Harry said. "Correct, but this discussion is not over Harry." Amelie said.

* * *

Harry and Susan arrived back at the statue. With a hello to Cloudmane, they entered and saw that it was empty. "I guess it is still early, class is still in for another hour." Harry said, looking at the clock on the wall. "So you've used Polyjuice before, haven't you Harry?" Susan asked. "Yeah, me, Ron, and Hermione made some in 2nd year, and we used it on Crab and Goyle." Harry said with a smirk. Susan laughed at the thought of a Harry with Goyle's Face. "What are you laughing about?" Harry asked. "Just the thought of you with Goyle's face." Susan said with another laugh. "That's not funny!" Harry said.

"Yes it is!" Susan said with a smile. "You want to know what's really funny?" Harry suddenly asked. "What?" Susan responded. "THIS!" Harry yelled as he jumped on Susan and began to tickle her. "HARRY, HAHAHA, S-STOP! I-I'M HAHA GONNA PEE!" Susan said. "But I thought you wanted to laugh?" Harry said, slowing down his tickle attack. Susan punched him in the arm, causing him to trip onto her. "Ouch Susan, that was..." Harry said as he looked into her eye's. Susan too was without words. "Su-" He began before Susan lifted her head and placed her lips on Harry's.

"WWWWOOOOOOHHHH. SWWWWEEEET SWWWWEEEW! OW OW OWWWWW!" Was heard in the door way. The two jumped up to see that everyone had arrived, giving them cat calls and other encouragement. "We knew," "You had it," "In you Harry," The twins said. "About bloody time too." Tracey said with a smile. Cedric walked up and said. "Alright everyone, pay up." Everyone walked over to him and handed him 3 galleons. "You guy's had a bet on when we would get together?" Harry asked. "Oh yeah Harry, Ve all sav that you tvo ver in love." Sven said. Everyone began to relax from a taxing day of school.

* * *

Alright everybody. that's the end of the chapter. The next one, Helping an old friend, and getting super pissed at Humble Boar and the Griffin Dorks. I bid you adieu!


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO Ladies and Germs! Sorry about the long ass wait, I was super busy these last few weeks, but here I am now! so shall we continue? ON WITH THE SHOW! YOUR Z! WRONG SHOW!

* * *

Today was the day of Harry's second meeting with Griphook. "Are you ready Harry?" Amelia asked. "As ready as I ever will be." Harry said. "Good luck Harry." Susan said before giving im a kiss on the cheek. "Alright break I up love birds, we need to go." Amelia said with a smile. Oh I am so happy for Susie, she finally found a nice man to be with. Amelia thought. "Aunty, he's my new boyfriend, I have to be with him." Susan said.

"But never the less, we must go, else a certain bearded annoyance should find us." Amelia said. "Hold on Harry." Amelia said. Pop. Harry was on his back after they apparated to Gringotts. "I really hate magical travel." Harry said as he got up. "Susan is right, that was a bit funny." Amelia said with a smile. "Anyway, I will stay here, go have your meeting, oh and Hedwig should already be inside." Amelia said.

Harry approached the main desk still grumbling about how magic hates him. "I have an appointment with my account manager, goblin Griphook." Harry said, "I will call for him." The goblin behind the desk said. A few minutes later, Griphook arrived with another goblin. "Hello Griphook; make much gold in these past few days?" Harry asked. "Sadly Mr-er Harry, we found many problems with your account, so much so that Lord Ragnarok has become involved." Griphook said motioning to the goblin next to him.

"Hello Mr. Potter, like Griphook has said, my name is Ragnarok, King of the goblins." Ragnarok said. Harry was shocked. He was in the presence of the king of all Goblin kind. "I-It's an honor sir, I never expected to meet the king of all goblin kind." Harry said. Ragnarok smiled, "Just call me Ragnarok my boy." Harry flinched when he heard that. "What is wrong?" Ragnarok asked. "I have a bad history with that phrase, sorry." Harry said.

"If you are referring to your time with the arse Dumbledore, I understand, after what I have found out about him, I too hate that man." Ragnarok said. "What has he done, besides block my familiar bond, and send me to a childhood of abuse?" Harry asked. "Let me give you your accounts record, then everything will be known to you." Ragnarok said as he pulled out a scroll.

"Now then, Mr. Potter, I need you to put some of your blood on this scroll to open it." Ragnarok said. "Okay?" Harry complied. "This is an old spell of the forgotten world, it only opens to your blood." Ragnarok said. The scroll opened and was extremely long. "All right let us see what we have to work with." Griphook said.

Harrison James Potter

age: 14

Magical abilities;

Natural Occlumency- Blocked

Parseltongue

Familiar Bond- Blocked

Animagus- yet to be discovered

Partial Possession- forehead

Magical core- 80% blocked

Family Holdings;

5% Gringotts

15% The daily profit

26% Zonko's Joke Shop

12% Honeydukes

Family Properties;

Godric's Hollow- Damage beyond repair

Potter's Mansion- Some damage

number 12, Grimmauld place

number 4 private drive, on loan to family

Shrieking Shack, Hogsmead

Black Summer home, Blackpool

Potter Summer home, under fidelius charm in Caribbean

Family;

James Potter- Deceased, Father

Lily Potter nee Evans- Deceased, Mother

Petunia Dursley nee Evans- Aunt

Vernon Dursley- Uncle

Dudley Dursley- Cousin

Sebastian Potter- Father's side, Deceased, Grandfather

Dorea Black- Father's side, Deceased, Grandmother

Grandparent's, Mother's side, Unknown

Vaults;

Trust Vault, 50,000 Galleons a year, has been emptied every year since birth

Main vault, 30,792,987 Galleons, 12,000,000 galleons worth of jewels, assortment of armor, jewelry, and books, 15,000,000 worth of books, armor, and artifacts have been taken by Magical Guardian

Black Vault, cannot use till current head of house steps down, 24,096,760 galleons, 7,500,000 worth of jewels, assortment of weapons, jewelry, and books

Titles;

Head of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter

Heir of the most ancient and most noble house of Black

Head of the most ancient and most noble house of Peverell

Heir of house Slytherin

Harry was pissed when he read that Dumbledore had taken millions of galleons of his families thing and bound his magic. "Can I sue him?" Harry asked hopefully. "Sadly, no." Griphook said. "But what you can do is charge him for line theft." Griphook said with a toothy grin. "If I remember correctly, he had you taken from the magical world, and put in a abusive family, is this correct?" Ragnarok asked. "That's about right, he also didn't stop me from being put in the triwizard tournament." Harry said.

"Then we can do more to him." Ragnarok said. "We can charge him for line theft, abuse of a child, and endangerment of a child. Now, we need to unlock your blocked abilities." Griphook said. He then led Harry to an ancient chamber where there was 7 goblin shamans waiting for him. "Here we are Harry, these are the only Goblin shamans left, the last of the magic users, and they shall release all that Dumbledore has locked." Ragnarok said.

"Mr. Potter, we need you to remove your clothes." One of the shamans said. Harry removed his clothes and laid on the cloth that the goblins had placed on the floor. "We won't lie to you, this will hurt like a bitch." One of the shamans said to Harry with a grin. "I didn't know that you guys could cuss." Harry said. "Not much is actually known about us. Now hush, you will want to conserve you energy." The goblin said before the circle started to chant in gobbledegook.

Harry started to shout in pain before passing out.

* * *

"So how do you think it is going?" Susan asked her aunt. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" They heard. "Pretty good." Amelia said with a smile. She had heard about the rituals that the goblins did to fix peoples problems.

* * *

3 hours later Harry woke up in a hospital bed. "How ya feelin Harry?" Susan asked as she entered the room. "I feel like Hagrid took a nap on me." Harry said with a smile. Susan just laughed. "Hey Susan, can you find me my glasses, I can't see at the moment." Harry asked. "Um, Harry, you are wearing your glasses." Susan said. Harry then took his glasses off. "W-wow Harry, your eyes are beautiful." Susan said with starry eyes. She then kissed Harry. "I'm glad you are feeling better Harry." She said as she put her head on Harry's chest.

"Yes we are all happy that you are better, now will you let me go and get a mouse?" Said a voice from the corner. Harry turned to look and only saw Hedwig. "Who said that?" Harry asked. "That would be me." Hedwig said. "YOU CAN TALK!?" Harry yelled. "Yep, I am your familiar Harry, and i'm not an owl." Hedwig said with a cock of the head. "IF your not an owl, then what are you?" Harry asked Hedwig.

"I am an Ice Bird, on the north." Hedwig said with a regal look. "A what?" Harry said. "AN ICE BIRD!" Hedwig yelled. "My kind is very rare and is almost extinct." She said. "I am but a Hatchling still, I won't be a giant sized bird for quiet some time, probably by the time you are in your late 130's." Hedwig said. "So what can you do then?" Harry asked. "I can talk and use ice and wind magic. But those come when I am older." Hedwig said. "Can we go now, I'm hungry!" Hedwig wined. Harry and Susan laughed.

"Fine girl, let me just get my cloths." Harry said. "I am afraid they wouldn't fit, even if we had them." Said a voice from the door way. Everyone looked to see Ragnarok holding a robe for Harry. "What do you mean they wouldn't fit?" Harry asked. "Well, when we unlocked everything that Dumbledore had done, you released a shockwave of magic, destroying your clothes and growing about 3 inches."

"We have these robes for you, till you can replace your wardrobe." Ragnarok said. "Thank you." Harry said as Susan left. He then dressed and was about to leave when Ragnarok approached him once again. "Harry, I also have had you emancipated, this will allow you to use magic outside of school, and it will release you a bit from Dumbledore, since he is no longer your legal guardian." Ragnarok said with a smile. "This is the Potter Head of house ring, put it on to show that you have become an adult in the eyes of magic," Ragnarok said. "I can never repay you for the kindness of the goblins." Harry said as he left.

* * *

Harry and Susan made it back to the common room after having to dodge Dumbledore and Snape. "Hello Cloudmane." Harry said as Cloudmane moved aside to let the couple into the Common room. "EEEEEYYYY GUYS! HARRY AND SUSAN ARE BACK!" Cedric yelled. Everyone stopped what they where doing and gathered around the couple.

"So, how" "Did it go" "Our wolf lovebirds?" The twins asked. "Good, I had everything fixed, and I found out what my Familiar is." Harry said. Hedwig then appeared in a ball of snow and ice on top of Harry's shoulder. "Hey everyone." Hedwig said. Everyone was shocked. "What is she Harry?" Tracey asked. "She's a Snowbird." Luna said. Everyone turned to look at the starry eyed girl. "I found a few in my search for the crumple-horned snorkack." Luna said. "Anyway, what else happened?" Blaise said. "Well, I had my magic unblocked, I now have natural Occlumency shields, I no longer need glasses, a bunch of money, and a familiar, oh and a beautiful girlfriend." Hary said as he pulled Susan closer to himself.

"Alright you two, it's time for dinner, let's go." Cedric said. Eventually, Cedric ushered everyone out of the common room; saying good bye to Cloudmane. "Oh Harry, I forgot to tell you something." Sven said. "What?" Harry asked. "We need to have dates for the Yule ball." Sven said. Harry pale. "W-what?" He asked. "Ve need to be able to dance and have a date for the dance, Champions have to start of the ball." Sven said. "Well, I don't know about Dancing, but I hope a certain green eyed shaggy haired Wolf asks me." Susan said.

"You want me to announce to the school that we are a couple?" Harry asked. "Yep, and I want it to be romantic with a hint of sexy." Susan said as she walked ahead of the group. "Why do I still not understand girls?" Harry asked. "It's the same for all of us mate." Neville said. Eventually they all entered the dinning hall. "So did you ask Daphne yet?" Harry asked. "Maybe" Sven said with a smile. "What do you mean you maybe asked me to the dance Sven?!" Daphne asked in a not so sweet tone.

"Oh nothing, it's just-" Sven started until he froze up. "What's wrong?" Harry asked as he was about to drink from his goblet. SLAM! Sven slapped the goblet out of his hands and on to the floor. The whole room got quiet. "What the bloody hell are you wolfs doing?!" Ron yelled. "Saving my friend from being potioned!" Sven yelled as he stood up, grabbing the goblet that was on the floor.

"Professor, this goblet had love potion in it, like the one you described to me." Sven said as he handed the goblet over to Snape. Snape took a whiff of the potion and stood up, drawing his want. "Accio Love Potion!" He yelled. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione ended up flying up to the Professors table. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Snape yelled. The whole room, even the slytherin's, where shaking in the seats. "Why should we tell you?" Ron said. "Professor, permission to use force on this Dumb Fuck?" Sven asked.

"Granted." Snape said. Most of the teachers agreed to what Snape said, except for Dumbledore. "Now, now, I believe there is a perfectly good explanation for all of this." He said in his grandfatherly voice. "Shut it old man." Sven said, shocking the table. "I believe this is a matter for the aurors." Snape said.

* * *

"So you're telling me, that these three attempted to use love potion on Harry Potter?" Amelia said. "Yes Madam Bones." Said Snape. Amelia then took out a vial of Veritaserum. "All right you three, open your mouths." She said. After a few seconds of silence, Hermione opened her mouth. Kingsley then applies the potion. "What is your name?" He asked. "Hermione Jean Granger." She said. "Why did you put love potion in Mr. Potter's drink?" He asked. "I did not know that was going to happen." Hermione said. Kingsley then moved on to Ginny. "Open your mouth." He said. Ginny did not comply.

One of the other aurors then opened her mouth for her. After applying the potion, Kingsley asked, "What is your name?" Ginny tried to fight it but then said, "Ginevra Molly Weasley." She said. "Why did you try to potion Mr. Potter?" He asked. "Harry belongs to me! Not some Hufflepuff bitch." She said. "Ooookay then, next question, have you potioned anyone else?" Kingsley asked. "Ron has, he did not tell me who." Ginny said. "Did anyone else help you?" He asked. "My mother brewed the potions, and Dumbledore has been paying us to do it."

He then moved on to Ron. "What is your name," he asked. "Ronald Bilius Weasley." Ron said. "Who have you potioned?" The black man asked. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Ron said. The whole room gasped. "Why did you potion them?" Kingsley asked. "Dumbledore said that Harry was getting to much freedom and was needing to be controlled. He also payed us to be his friends. He Promised Hermione to me, but the little mudblood bitch didn't want to comply." Ron said. Harry stood up and went over to Ron. "Madam Bones, if I attack this weasel, would there be any legal issues?" He asked.

"Yes, but if you challenge him to a duel to the death, then the law can only make sure that there are no dark spells used." Amelia said with a smile. She then turned to Kingsley. "I need you to arrest Molly Weasley on the charges of brewing an illegal love potion." She said before making her way to Dumbledore. "You sir, are under arrest for attempt of line theft." Amelia said before putting him in magical cuffs. "Very well then, I will see you in court." Dumbledore said before he was led away.

Harry turned to Ron. "Ronald Weasley, I challenge you to a duel to the death. 3 days after the yule ball, no dark spells, be ready." Harry said as he took Hermione to Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

"I thought I told you I don't want to see you in my hospital this year Mr. Potter." Pomfrey said. "It's not for me, but for Hermione. Ron has been feeding her love potions!" He said. Madam Pomfrey rushed to Hermione's side. "Lay down Mrs. Granger. Mr. Potter, I will take it from here, you may go." She said. "Thank you." Harry said before leaving for the common room.

* * *

"So Ron was just an assvole the vole time." Sven said as he relaxed on the couch with a butterbeer. "Yeah, at least Hermione wasn't actually against me." Harry said as he sat down. "You know what I think we need?" Blaise asked. "What?" Tracey said. "I think we need to have a party." Blaise continued. "Why would we do that?" Cedric asked. "Well for one, it's Friday, and two, we need to lighten up, we're all down in the dumps man." Blaise said. "We're up for a party!" The twins said. "Vhy the hell not." Sven said. That night the whole Castle could here the party that the wolfs threw.

* * *

"Alright Mr. Potter, we will take this one step at a time." McGonagall said. She turned on the music and came back to Harry. "One, two three, one, two three." She repeated as she taught Harry how to dance. "Very good Mr. Potter, you are catching on very fast." She said with praise. "Um, Professor, why do you use my last name, while Dumbledore used my first?" Harry asked in the middle of the dance.

"He want's to take a more grandfatherly approach to you Harry, but since his scemes have failed I guess then he looses." McGonagall said. "Now I need you in tip top shape so that you Impress Mrs. Bones." McGonagall said as she started up the music once again.

* * *

Alright everybody, here ya go, now im going to be gone with out my laptop for a week and I will be working on other stories so updates shall be slow. Hope you like it. Now then, I bid you all Adieu!


	7. Chapter 7

Ladies and Germs, welcome to the next instalment of Grey is the New White! Sorry for the long ass wait, I updated my other stories sooo. ON WITH THE SHOW! WHOOPTY DO! THE COW SAYS MOO! WRONG SHOW! (Props if ya got that one)

Dancing, with Susan. One of Harry's biggest fears. Sure, he could take on a dragon, kill a basilisk, even take on an army of Dementors. But dancing, with his girlfriend, topped all of the above. "Come on Harry, it's not like it's the end of the world." Cedric said, causing Harry to let out a large breath. "No, but I still don't think I am ready." He said to his older friend. "You look fine, and have had dance lessons with McGonagall for a month now. You. Will. Be. Fine." Cedric said before leaving to go find his own date.

Harry did not feel better even when Sven came and joined him in waiting. Both had on tuxedos and where waiting at the bottom of the stairs for their dates. "So hov are things Harry?" Sven asked. "I've been better, but I can't get this dance out of my head." Harry said. "Then think of how funny it vill be when you wipe the floor with Ron." Sven said with a toothy smile. "Yeah, I think I am-" Harry started to say, before both Susan, and Daphne came down the stairs, causing both champions mouths to drop to the floor.

Susan had on a deep purple dress that flowed all the way to the floor. Daphne had on a dark Forest green dress that complemented her eyes. "Wow." Both boys said dreamily at the same time. This caused the girls to giggle. "Are we ready to go?" Susan asked. "Y-yeah." Harry said. After making their way to the great hall, they saw that the other champions where there with their dates.

Fleur was around the arm of Roger Davies. Krum surprisingly had Hermione around his arm. "Are we all here and ready?" McGonagall said as she entered the room. "Yes." Everyone said. "Then we will let the youngest enter first. Mr. Potter, Mrs. Bones." McGonagall said with a small smile at seeing the couple. The couple entered the Great Hall, causing everyone to become quiet and stare at the couple. The same happened for Daphne.

"So, what do you think of my outfit Harry?" Susan whispered as they waltzed. "You look beautiful Susan." Harry said, a little love struck. A somewhat same conversation was happening with the other wolves in the tournament. "So Sven, What did you think when I came down the stairs?" Daphne asked. "I thought I was the luckiest man alive." He said with a smile. "So you weren't looking at Susan?" Daphne asked. "No Daph. I love you vay to much for that to happen." Sven said, causing Daphne to start to tear up.

"Vhat did I say vrong?" Sven asked. "Nothing, you big jerk, you said the thing that I have wanted to hear for months." She said before kissing Sven. This caused the entire wolf pack to start to cheer. "Vov." Sven said with a starry eyed look. "You look a bit like Luna when I do that." Daphne said with a giggle. "This is the best day of my life." He said before kissing Daphne again. After their lips left each other, Daphne said, "I love you too, ya big jerk."

Susan and Harry were looking at Sven and Daphne before. "Oi Potter!" Came a voice from the crowd. "I don't want to wait for your little duel to finish you off!" Said the voice of one Ronald Weasley before, "REDUCTO!" Was heard. Harry pushed Susan away from him and created a shield. "What the hell Weasel? I told you 3 days from now!" Harry said. "Like I care about some bloody Duel. I'm going to kill you, and your little whore." Ron said. This caused the rest of the room to become silent.

"What did you call her?" Harry asked. "A whore, you git. Once I kill you, she's next. Maybe I will have some fun with her first." Ron said. "That's what I thought you said." Harry said. Suddenly Madam Bones came through the door. "What is going on here!?" She yelled. She saw that Harry had his wand raise and so did Ron. "He attacked me and Susan. He must have escaped from the dungeon and stole a wand." Harry said. "I guess we will just see which of us is better Potter." Ron said before throwing spells at his ex best friend. "Weasley! Stop this now and you will only spend a little time in Azkaban." Amelia said.

"Screw you and your slag of a niece." Ron said. "Harry," Amelia started, "I don't care what you do to that boy." Harry smiled at this. He started to throw spells that were over powered at Ron. "Is that pant the best pant you got?" Ron asked after a minute of dodging spells. "Aquamente! Momenta!" Harry yelled, causing a large stream of water to shoot at Ron. Ron dodged, but didn't hear the other spell.

Harry controlled the water and slammed it into Ron, causing the redhead to slam into the great hall wall, breaking his spine. The whole room clapped when Ron didn't get back up. "I will take the body Harry, go back to showing my niece a good time." Amelia said. The room continued to clap until. "EY, AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING A PARTY!?" Sven yelled from the top of the stage. Blaise jumped up and joined him. "Uno, dos, quarto, hit it!" Hey yelled before Cedric started to play the Spanish guitar. "Sven and Blaise yall." Sven said.

"She's in, to superstition, black cats and hoodoo dolls." "I Feel, a premonition, that girls, gona make me fall!" They sang. The twins joined in with trumpets and homemade fireworks. That night the whole school partied until late in the morning.

* * *

I know it's a bit short, but I want to get to the 2nd task soon and this was just a small part. I hope you all liked the shrek shout out. Now, I bid you all adieu.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Ladies and Germs! I am back baby! I hasve been so busy, but I hope to get back into the groove of things, I will update when I can, but for now, SHAKE YOUR GROOVE THING SHAKE YOUR GROOVE THING OW YEAAAAH! WRONG SHOW!

"Harry." A voice said. "...Harry." The voice said again. "...HARRY!" It screamed. "AAAH!" Harry yelled as he jumped out of his bed. Harry looked to see Sven standing next to him. "What is it Sven, it's not even light out yet." Harry said, looking out the window. "Daphne and Susan are gone!" Sven yelled. "What do you mean that they aren't here?" Harry asked still half asleep. "They are not in the Volfes Den. I cannot smell them." Sven said. Harry immediately jumped out of his bed. "What!?" He yelled. "I cannot smell them. We must tell McGonagall." Sven said before the two of them ran off to find the new headmistress.

* * *

"And why are you running to me at this time at night?" McGonagall asked. "Daphne, and Susan are missing!" They said in between pants. Running up 6 flights of stairs really took the wind out of them. "I know they are missing." She said shocking the two. "The two other Champions also lost someone close to them." McGonagall said before ushering the guys out of her room.

"The second task is going to suck." Sven said. "Yeah, we need to be more prepared." Harry said. "It's a good thing that with McGonagall in charge we now are told vat each task is." Sven said. "Yeah, id the gillyweed potion ready?" Harry asked as Cloudmane opened the door. "Thanks Cloudmane, and yes, it is ready for us to use." Sven said before they went back to their dorm to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later

"Sonorus. WELCOME EVERYONE, TO THE SECOND TASK!" Bagman yelled. Everyone cheered. "ARE OUR CHAMPION'S READY?" Bagman yelled. Everyone nodded. "NOW, EVERY CHAMPION HAS HAD A PERSON NEAR TO THEM TAKEN IN THE NIGHT! EACH CHAMPION HAS 1 HOUR TO RETRIEVE THEIR PERSON! NOW, IN 3, 2, 1, BEGIN!" He yelled, causing everyone to cheer once more. Harry and Sven drank their gillyweed potion. Krum transfigured himself into a strange shark human, and Fluer casted the bubble head charm. They all dove in the water and charged at their targets.

"Do you see anything yet?" Sven asked Harry. "Nope." He said as they approached a seaweed field. "This will suck." Sven said. They swam over the seaweed. Suddenly something moved to the left of them. "Did you see that?" Harry asked. "Nope." Sven said, they both looked at each other and said. "Back to back!" Suddenly a giant monster sprung out of the seaweed and charged them.

"Aquamenti!" Harry yelled. "Sectumsempra!" Sven yelled. The two spells connected and created a strange spell that cut the water itself, and the beast. "What the bloody hell was that!?" Harry yelled. "I believe it vas a grindylow." Sven said. "That's not supposed to be in the black lake! There have been no sightings of them in the past!" Harry said. "No idea, but let us continue." Sven said as they both set off to find their girlfriends.

Eventually they found their way to the mermaid village. "I bet they are here." Sven said, swimming closer to the village. Upon entering, the two found themselves being watched by the wary merfolk. "I guess they don't like humans and shadow wolves." Harry said. Sven chuckled. "Guess not." He said as they continued to look for Susan and Daphne. "Look, there they are!" Sven said suddenly. The merfold didn't like this. "Quick, break their bindings!" Harry yelled, seeing the approaching merfolk. "Sectumsempra!" Sven yelled again, causing the bindings to snap.

"Quickly!" Harry yelled as the merfolk charged with their weapons. The two grabbed their respected girlfriends and started to swim to the surface. "OW!" Harry yelled. One of the merfolk had thrown their spears and it had scraped Harry's left eye, causing him to be blinded by his blood. "Almost there! Hold on!" Sven yelled as they approached the surface.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE SVEN AND HARRY HAVE SURFACED WITH THEIR PERSONS! THE FASTEST OF THE GROUP!" Bagman said. Bubbles started to form at the surface and the grindylow surfaced behind them. "WHAT THE DEVIL IS THAT!" Bagman yelled. "That's a grindylow! We killed it earlier." Harry shouted as the retrieval boats arrived to pick them up.

The first thing that happened when Harry got on the dock was Madam Pompfrey running up and worrying about Harry's eye. "How did this happen?" She asked. "One of the merfolk threw their spears at us and it scraped my eye." He said as she casted a healing charm on his face. She then went to check up on Sven. Upon finding nothing wrong with him, she went to revive Daphne and Susan.

"Uh, I feel like I got ran over by a hippogriff." Susan said as she woke up. Harry ran up to her and hugged her. "I was so worried about you Susan." He said, causing Susan to kiss him. This entailed that the crowd let out cheers of their own. "And why don't I get a welcome back like that?" Daphne asked. "Because I can raise him one." Sven said as he grabbed Daphne and pulled her down and kissed her. This caused an even louder cheer from the crowd. After the pair was back from their trip to heaven, Daphne, with a starry look, said, "That is an acceptable apology."

* * *

An hour had passed and the rest of the champions had surfaced and the judges had made their final decision. "With a time of 52 minutes, 23 seconds, Fleur Delacour, she has been given 6 points!" The crowd cheered. "With a time of 43 minutes, 37 seconds, Victor Krum, he has been given 8 points." The crowd cheered once again. "And, first place is a tie. With the time of 39 minutes, 56 seconds, Harry Potter and Sven Wolfwin! They have been awarded 10 points each!" The crowd erupted into a cheer that shook the dock they were on.

* * *

The next day.

"Are you sure you all want to come?" Harry asked. "Yep." They all said. The entire Wolf pack had gathered outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, all expecting to enter the chamber of Secrets. "Alrighty then, but I warned you." Harry said opening the door. Harry approached the sink and said. _Open._ The sink sunk into the floor. "Is there anyway besides sliding down on our arses?" Neville asked. "Um, I can try to get stairs." Harry said. _Stairs._ Nothing happened. _Down._ He tried, this time stairs did indeed appear and the gang walked down...

And that's where ima gona leave it off, hope you like it. I bid you all adieu!


	9. Announcement!

hey everyone, im sorry to say it, vut ive lost interest in this story, if anyone wants to use it be my guest, i will leave it on fanfiction for you all to read. im not going anywhere, and i will continue to write. i just have no motivation, nor do i know where i want to take the story. i hope you all understand


End file.
